se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Horst Köhler - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente alemán se reúne con Zapatero. PTV Christian Wulff - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero (L) looks at a car on display at the IBM stand next to Lower Saxony State Premier Christian Wulff during their tour of the world's biggest high-tech fair, the CeBIT on March 2, 2010 in the northern German city of Hanover. 4,157 companies from 68 countries are displaying their latest gadgets at the fair taking place from March 2 to 6, 2010. Getty Gerhard Schröder - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Gerhard Schröder, el pasado viernes en Bruselas. ASSOCIATED PRESS Angela Merkel - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero junto a la Canciller de Alemania, Angela Merkel en las escarinatas del Palacio de La Moncloa. Foto: La Moncloa.es Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Chirac, con Rodríguez Zapatero. (AFP) José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Zapatero y Sarkozy en una reunión en Bruselas el mes de marzo. | Yves Herman François Hollande - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| François Hollande and José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero during his meeting in Toulouse on April, 19th 2007 for the 2007 presidential election. Guillaume Paumier (user:guillom) Países Bajos * Ver José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Wim Kok.jpg| Kok and Zapatero lead a INSPIRED mission to Tunisia. clubmadrid.org Jan Peter Balkenende - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y el primer ministro holandés, Jan Peter Balkenende, ayer en Bruselas. ASSOCIATED PRESS Mark Rutte - Sin imagen.jpg| Brussels-Belgium - December 09, 2011 -- European Council, EU-summit during Polish EU-Presidency; here, José Luis Rodríguez ZAPATERO (ri)(Jose, Rodriguez), outgoing Prime Minister of Spain, with Mark RUTTE (le), Prime Minister of The Netherlands, and interpreter Carlos AMELLER (ce) -- Photo: Horst Wagner / eup-images Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, con la mano derecha vendada, saluda con la izquierda al papa Juan Pablo II durante la audiencia en el Vaticano. REUTERS Benedicto XVI - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| 19.08.2011 JMJ78. MADRID, 19/08/2011.- Fotografía facilitada por la Presidencia del Gobierno del jefe del Ejecutivo español, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero (i) y el papa Benedicto XVI durante el intercambio de regalos en el encuentro que han mantenido esta tarde en la sede de la Nunciatura. EFE/ FERNANDO CALVO EFE EFE/ FERNANDO CALVO España * Ver José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El Rey don Juan Carlos y el ex presidente del Gobierno, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. Gtres Felipe VI - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El Príncipe Felipe, con los ex presidentes del Gobierno, González, Aznar y Zapatero. Vídeo: Atlas | Foto: Efe Adolfo Suárez - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Zapatero conversando con Adolfo Suárez. - Efe. Felipe González - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero recibe a Felipe González en La Moncloa. | José Aymá José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar y Zapatero se saludan a la entrada del Palacio de la Moncloa. EFE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero recibe a Mariano Rajoy en la Moncloa. Foto: PSOE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Pedro Sánchez. MAYA BALANYA Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi saluta Jose' Luis Rodriguez Zapatero, Primo Ministro Spagnolo. carloazegliociampi.it Giorgio Napolitano - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Il Presidente Napolitano con Josè Luis Rodriguez Zapatero, Primo Ministro di Spagna. presidenti.quirinale.it José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Romano Prodi.jpg| Zapatero mantiene esta tarde una bilateral con Romano Prodi EUROPA PRESS José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Il presidente Berlusconi con l'omologo spagnolo Zapatero. La Stampa José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Mario Monti.jpg| Mario Monti, Guy Verhofstadt y José Luis Rodriguez Zapatero. / Foto: http://tempsreel.nouvelobs.com Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of Kazakhstan Nursultan Nazarbayev, Dmitry Medvedev, Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero, and Finnish President Tarja Halonen after the closing session of St Petersburg International Economic Forum. kremlin.ru José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Rueda de prensa de José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Matti Vanhanen. | AP Mari Kiviniemi - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Zapatero (C) greets Finnish Prime Minister Mari Kiviniemi (R) prior to a working session of an European Council summit on September 16, 2010 in Brussels. Europe heads for a fireball summit with France furious over attacks on its expulsion of Roma Gypsies and trouble brewing over how to prevent a repeat of the Greek debt crisis. Getty Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| 01.04.2009 La Reina Isabel II de Inglaterra saluda al presidente de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. RTVE.ES José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Tony Blair.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Tony Blair. Imagen de EFE Gordon Brown - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Gordon Brown, en Londres, en una imagen de archivo. (Luke MacGregor / EFE) David Cameron - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El primer ministro británico, David Cameron, junto a Rodríguez Zapatero en el número 10 de Downing Street, en Londres /EFE Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| MEDays 2012 : Brahim Fassi Fihri, José Luis Rodriguez Zapatero and Lech Walesa. by Institut Amadeus Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| 03.03.2009 MD72. MADRID, 03/03/09.- El presidente del Gobierno, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero (d), y el presidente ruso, Dmitri Medvédev (i), conversan, momentos antes de la firma de los acuerdos de cooperación, tras la reunión mantenida hoy en el Palacio de la Moncloa. EFE/JuanJo Martín EFE EFE/JUANJO MARTÍN José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Putin recibe a Rodríguez Zapatero, tras su llegada al Kremlin. REUTERS Fuentes Categoría:José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero